1. Technical Field
This disclosure concerns a system and method to identify the performance of an organization on a scale of mastery across representative capabilities of the organization's industry. In particular, this disclosure relates to an efficient and cost effective way to assess the performance level of key capability areas within the processes of a capital markets organization.
2. Background Information
Modern capital markets organizations operate in an increasingly challenging environment. To survive, capital markets organizations must adapt to this environment and execute in a clear, consistent, and efficient manner. Furthermore, the competitive nature, regulatory requirements, low profit margins, and competitive challenges of capital markets businesses greatly increase the complexity and difficulty of surviving on a day-to-day basis.
Despite the need for a capital markets organization to meet the challenges of the global marketplace, it is still often the case that the business lacks clarity, consistency, and well-defined execution of its core processes. These shortcomings severely constrain the business, and lead directly to inefficiencies and waste due to unnecessary complexity, process exceptions, and customer dissatisfaction. At the same time, it can be very difficult to identify specific processes to which improvements may be made, either because the business itself does not have the expertise to identify the processes or because the complexities of the business frustrate attempts to clearly delineate the processes to be improved.
Even if the capital markets business, on its own, could identify one of the many processes that it needs to improve, the business would not necessarily know how to improve the process or be able to identify a concrete and measurable improvement goal. Another difficulty exists in determining whether there are any intermediate goals that should be reached along the way. As capital markets businesses struggle to meet the demands of the modern economic landscape, they fail to identify opportunities for maximizing sales and margin improvement, category expansion, multi-channel execution, customer satisfaction improvement, and to reach other important goals.
Therefore, a need exists for an efficient and effective system and method to assess the performance level of key assessment areas within the processes of an organization.